Veggie
Veggie is the het ship between Reggie and Veronica from the Riverdale fandom. Canon When Veronica arrives in Riverdale and meets everyone, Reggie might be the type she would be aligned with as a mean girl, but while trying to redeem herself, Veronica doesn't really give Reggie the time of day. He's also a bystander as part of the sexist jock ensemble of Riverdale High, when Veronica is targeted by Chuck Clayton.Body Double (103) This changes when Veronica orchestrates a night out and brings Reggie along as her "boy toy", although their relation remains casual. Veronica actually confesses to Reggie, Kevin and Josie that she feels like all she had left that couldn't be taken from her was her name, and Reggie has a sombre reaction to it, unlike how he usually acts.In A Lonely Place (107) Reggie's flirtatious with most girls, including Veronica and makes the most inappropriate, meathead quips about Veronica's mother when opportunity knocks. Reggie doesn't seem to like Veronica as a person that much, but treats her like he does Cheryl: the whole "same social strata" high school conduct. Veronica asks Reggie for the name of his dealer, while helping out Betty, and Reggie reluctantly obliges.Death Proof (206) They square off on occasion, such as when Reggie tries to frame the Serpents for vandalism once they're transferred to Riverdale High. Veronica steps in to defend the Serpents as this thwarts her parents decree that she maintain the peace between the Southside and Northside.The Blackboard Jungle (210) Once the Lodges' activities are revealed to the community at large, Reggie taunts Veronica over her criminal ways, which prompts her to punch him out cold.Primary Colors (216) Subsequently they face off in the student body presidential election, where Reggie and Josie come off looking much better compared to their competition.The Noose Tightens (217) Unbeknownst to Veronica, her father starts paying Reggie to lead "The Dark Circle" as a vigilante group which vandalises the Southside and goes after Fangs Fogarty, once it's made public he and Midge were having an affair. Reggie has meetings with Hiram in his study (almost in Archie's stead) and is manipulated and egged on by Hiram, leading to Reggie seeking out Fangs with a gun. After Fangs is shot, Reggie's afraid people will think it's him and he calls Hiram for help, who hangs up on him.Shadow Of A Doubt (220) This serves as a wake-up call for Reggie who tells Veronica he realises who he was and who he should be and that he is not ready to be student body president.Brave New World (222) FRIENDSHIP They start over and become friends over the summer between their sophomore and junior year.Labor Day (301) As junior year begins, Reggie helps Veronica ready her 'speakeasy' in the basement of Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe, La Bonne Nuit. Reggie agrees to be the resident bartender, also supporting and helping Veronica when her father's minions try to frame them as drug peddlers. On opening night of the Speakeasy, Reggie is by Veronica's side and they stay close throughout the evening, working as a team.As Above, So Below (303) When Veronica devises a plan for breaking Archie out of juvie, Reggie serves as her fake fiancé escort. After their plan succeeds, Reggie, Veronica and Josie wait with Reggie's car in the woods to take a wounded Archie away. They bring him to Dilton's bunker where Veronica asks them to keep Archie's whereabouts a secret.The Great Escape (305) Veronica and Reggie are both in class together when Sheriff Minetta starts questioning the kids about Archie's escape and although Reggie manages to evade suspicion with his smarmy, crude diversion tactics, Josie does not and they witness Josie having a seizure.Manhunter (306) Veronica's losing money on Pop's and Le Bonne Nuit and Reggie talks to her about what's bothering her, sort of dismissively asking if it's about Archie 'ditching' her, indicating Reggie is mad at Archie for hurting Veronica, but also doesn't want her to focus on Archie. Veronica confides in Reggie and he inspires her to hold a casino night. When Veronica has to risk everything to keep Elio from hustling her, Reggie's impressed with her nerve and showmanship. She explains to him that she cheated and celebrate's her success in the conversation with Reggie and they share a sweet, intimate look, indicating something could be brewing between them. Fanon Veggie is a fairly common ship, having risen in popularity in Season 3 when Veronica and Reggie have had a lot of storylines together. The pairing took off in Season 1 when Veronica decided to go to a club and bring Reggie along as her 'boy toy'. It's a popular and longstanding pairing in the comics. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : : : Quotes Trivia *The Official Riverdale Twitter promoted Veggie with a set photo of Mendes and Melton on 11 January 2018CW Riverdale Tweet. (January 2018) Photos :Veggie/Gallery Media Reggie & Veronica Back To You » reggie + veronica hands to myself Reggie & Veronica - Friends Reggie & Veronica - In The Middle Of A Storm ● Reggie x Veronica Back To You Reggie & Veronica - Breathe IDFC ✘ Veronica + Reggie Reggie & veronica — SMALL DOSES Notes and references }}